


Doing the Splits

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confrontations, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Borsalino wants assistance stretching, an asshole shows up, and Sakazuki gets possessive.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Doing the Splits

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aged down 
> 
> Bors and Saka are Captains  
> Morgan is a cadet

Borsalino arched his back as he stretched. Bending forwards until his forehead touched his knees and his fingers curled around his toes. He let out a very contented hum and made sure to glance to his right, to where he knew Sakazuki to be staring at him. 

A knowing mischievous smile split his face as Sakazuki ducked his head, hiding his blush under the rim of his cap. Borsalino chuckled to himself at the sudden show of bashfulness. 

The memories of last night’s activities still fresh in their minds, the bruises still blooming, the ache still there. It had been so long since they had last seen each other, and upon waking, Borsalino couldn’t help but ask for another serving of the delicious meal he had been starved for. 

His hamstrings ached as he moved into a new stretch, a small moan escaped him as he relaxed into the full split, folding himself over one leg while the other stretched out behind him. He supported his torso with his elbows planted on the mat on either side of his leg, closing his eyes and leaning forwards until his forehead touched his knee. 

When he had held himself there for long enough for the muscles to relax into the stretch, Borsalino made a show of sitting up with a deep sigh, arching his back in a way that drew several eyes around the bustling training room and planted both hands on either sides of his hips, propping himself up and switching his legs under him with a graceful little transition he had practiced well. 

Once again in a full split he repeated the process, leaning down to touch his knee with his forehead, but this time he stretched his arms out in front of him to grab his foot, arching his back and letting out a sinful little moan as he sunk into the stretch. 

Glancing over at Sakazuki again confirmed he had his full attention, the bill of his cap pulled down to cover his face, but undoubtedly his full attention was on him. 

Borsalino took a moment to openly ogle Sakazuki's toned muscles, enjoying his decision to go shirtless as he continued to do sit ups. He let his eyes travel Sakazuki's extensive tattoo, enjoying the way it snaked and swirled across his body. A quick glance to the mirror behind them revealed his handiwork from last night, that which was on display for the world to see. Pink red scratches marred Sakazuki's shoulder blades, dipping down to score his lower back as well. He had either forgotten them or didn't care, the stubborn man has an insane pain tolerance, but even he would feel them once he started sweating. Borslaino smirked to himself, averting his eyes so that if Sakazuki had truly forgotten them he wouldn't catch on. 

“Hey there, would you like some help stretching?” A new cadet that Borsalino hadn’t met before wandered over from the weight racks that Sakazuki had been warming up for, a younger man who was quite a bit more built than the two of them, tanned skin with short blonde hair and a chiseled face. His eyes roamed up and down Borsalino’s body unabashedly, daring so far to even lick his lips with a confident smirk, “Ya look like you will appreciate it.” 

Borsalino could feel Sakazuki tense up, noticing how he stopped his warm up to eye the newcomer, his lips turning down in a scowl. 

“Oh~ how nice of you to offer~” Borsalino shifted his weight so that he was only balancing on one hand, bringing the other up to scratch his chin and tilting his head as if really pondering the offer, “What a gentleman you must be~”

The blonde leaned forwards, blatantly palming himself and lowering down into a squatted position next to Borsalino. “What do you say you get on your back and I help you stretch your uh, hamstrings.” 

Chuckling politely behind the back of his hand Borsalino reclined in his position, leaning away from the man, “Oh~ how bold of you~ though I must decline,” he threw a glance to his right, where Sakazuki was practically seething next to him. “I have a stretching partner already, thank you for your offer though.” 

“Who? Him? I’ve never seen this grumpy guy stretch or help someone even once," he waved a hand in Sakazuki's direction dismissively, "come’on now, let me.” He reached a thick meaty hand out to Borsalino, lust gleaming in his eyes and clouding his judgement. 

Before he could touch Borsalino, Sakazuki intercepted his wrist, grabbing it with strength that would bruise painfully. “He said no, Cadet Morgan.” 

Morgan balked at Sakazuki, rage and confusion battled for supremacy over his expression. Sakazuki had moved from his line of sight on the other side of Borsalino to between them faster than he could register. 

Sakazuki's grip tightened, eyes burning holes in the Cadet’s skull with the amount of hatred he was pouring into it. Morgan's wrist popped. “Be careful where you put your hand, you might lose it.” 

The young man wrenched his wrist from Sakazuki’s grip, “Just who the hell are you to be giving me orders?” Morgan snarled and stood up, towering over the two of them.

“Oh~ Scary~” Borsalino shifted his body around, sitting cross legged with one hand supporting his head on his knee, clearly entertained by the clash between the two men. 

Sakazuki stood as well, smirking cruelly when his height surpassed Morgan’s, forcing the young Cadet to look _up_ at him. 

“Get the hell out of here you disrespectful piece of shit.” Sakazuki barked, loud enough that it garnered the rest of the room’s attention. He stepped forwards aggressively, forcing Morgan to take a step back and firmly placing himself between the blonde and Borsalino. 

Both of their hands balled into fists, backs straightening and sizing each other up. The air between them practically cackled with electric tension, garnering the eyes of the room. 

Before they could start swinging at each other, Borsalino stood up as well, stretching his arms high above his head with a languid long sigh and draping himself over Sakazuki. He leaned forwards, perching his chin on Sakazuki's shoulder and whispering into his ear loud enough that Morgan could hear clearly. “Hey~ _Captain Sakazuki_ what say you help me with my splits, alright~?” 

Sakazuki raised his chin, leaning back into Borsalino's touch and taking satisfaction in the way the young cadet shrunk back once he realised his misstep, bold defiant confidence waning into a deadened resentful contempt. “Of course, Captain Borsalino.” 

The two Marine Officers watched with satisfaction as the young blonde retreated without a word, huffing with his tail tucked between his legs like a kicked dog. Slowly the rest of the room started to resume their activities, weights clanged against each other and the belts of machines whirred. 

"Well~ my hero~" Borsalino purred, "My knight in shining armor~" 

Sakazuki turned to him, eyebrow raised, scowl still in place. He attempted to shift away to create some distance between them but Borsalino followed eagerly. 

"Whatever~ shall I do to reward such an act of valor~?" Deft fingers danced across broad shoulders, mischievously trailing nonsensical lines and dipping into the hollow of the collar bone. 

"Don't depend on me to save you." Sakazuki spat angrily, ignoring Borsalino's suggestive tone. He half heartedly swat Borsalino's hands away, only for that wrist to be grabbed in a mockery of what he had done to the imprudent Cadet. 

"Oh~?" Borsalino pulled the wrist down below the waist and towards him quickly, forcing Sakazuki to stumble forwards as he leaned close, smile pulling up into something purely predatory, eyes sharp. He dropped his voice into a low growl he knew would spirit his partner in the right direction, "Who said I needed saving?" 

Sakazuki's eyes shone with interest, though he tried half heartedly to pull away Borsalino held tight "Regardless~" He resumed his sing-song tone, cat like smile turning his lips, "I would like to thank you~" 

Borsalino released Sakazuki's wrist slowly, trailing his fingers down the length of his hand and loosely interlacing their fingers for a moment before drawing away completely. Appreciating how Sakazuki didn't immediately yank his hand back and instead choose to let it linger open palmed by his hip.

"You wanted me to help you stretch." 

"Hmmm~ indeed~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
